Martha Carol
Martha Carol is the housekeeper and cook of the Rose Garden Orphanage, and has been dubbed "The Queen of Cleaning" by the members of the Aristocracy. It is rumored by the children that she is a witch. Story Martha appears to have no liking for Jennifer, as she addresses her as a "filthy wretch". This could possibly be due to the fact that Jennifer would often neglect her cleaning duties, leaving Martha to be the one to tend to her mess. Although she is a seemingly strict character, she appears to be the only one of the adults who lovingly cares for the orphans. Martha appears to be very suspicious when she witnesses the strange behavior of Gregory M. Wilson, and sends the police numerous letters addressing the subject, stating frequently that the children's safety is at stake. Despite her determination in the matter, her pleas are ignored. There is also evidence to support the theory that Martha cared for Clara, and therefore was suspicious of the sexual abuse that Mr. Hoffman was inflicting on her. Martha's body is found in Clara's cabin, therefore it is presumable that she was in there searching for evidence on Clara's abuse. Jennifer also points out in the "Once Upon a Time" chapter that Clara looked "scary" when talking to Martha. This could possibly be due to the fact that Martha would often interrogate Clara on the subject of her abuse, thus making Clara paranoid to reveal what she has participated in. Though it is unknown why she is called a witch at the beginning of the game, it is later discovered that Wendy has found out that Martha has been trying to report the orphanage for foul behavior, and also possibly report Wendy for exhibiting strange actions, as Wendy had been training Gregory M. Wilson to act like a dog. It is likely that Wendy does indeed call forth for Martha's death by proposing that she is a witch, due to the possibility of Martha revealing her secret. In game In the Unlucky Clover Field chapter, Jennifer first encounters Martha cleaning the airship. Later on, Martha is abducted by the Imps and the player must use her hat left behind to find clues. In a cutscene, it is revealed that Martha has been apparently killed by the creatures. In the Bird of Happiness chapter, the player finds her body tied with rope with a Daily Flamingo newspaper wrapped around her head in Clara's cabin. Somehow, Martha appears to still be alive as she is seen squirming, although this is never explained in the game. Etymology The meaning of the name "Martha" is "lady; mistress of the house." This applies to Martha's character very well, seeing as how she was the oldest and most dominant female at the Rose Garden Orphanage, and was in charge of the cooking and cleaning. Martha's name is also similar to, and may have been inspired by the celebrity, Martha Stewart, a famous television host and magazine publisher, and an expert on cooking and home management. Trivia *Martha is the only female adult to appear on screen, and is one of the only three adults to appear onscreen. She is also one of the only two female adults to be mentioned in the story (Jennifer mentions her mother). *Martha is one of the few characters to have her last name revealed. *She appears in only one of the game's FMV's. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters